


Decaf Tea

by Gingervivi



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingervivi/pseuds/Gingervivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie is tired and Ichabod really likes watching Netflix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decaf Tea

Abbie threw herself on the couch, letting out a long sigh. Her back ached from the long hours sitting in a van for a fruitless stakeout. She kicked off her shoes and stretched, allowing herself to sink into the cushions. 

"Lieutenant?" 

A flash of a smile passed her lips at the sound of Ichabod's voice followed by the patter of his steps on the stairs. 

"Did it go well?" he asked, his voice slightly echoing behind her in the kitchen. "Can I make you some tea?"

"Can’t talk about it, and no thanks," Abbie replied, closing her eyes briefly. "I'm tired and I think I just want to go to sleep soon."

"Are you sure? A warm drink would be beneficial after long hours, and this box says it's... decaffeinated. How on God's Earth they accomplish that is beyond me." She could practically imagine him shaking his head at the tea bags and once more she smiled.

"Fine, I could take some. A little cream, no sugar, please." She tugged close her jacket as she rolled on her side, craning her head to peer at her roommate as he poured water into a kettle and put it on the stove top and quickly looked away as he joined her in the living room in the seat across from the couch.

"You look quite cozy," he remarked with a tired grin.

"The couch feels like a godsend for my back. I always forget how much I hate stakeouts until they happen," Abbie said and pushed herself to sit up and leaned back. "And your day?"

"Uneventful. It's strange to have days like these. I can't help but to feel as if I'm missing something or being too idle," he said with a sigh, resting his head in his hand. She knew that look. He was looking over the events of the day, if a little too critically.

"It's a good idea to take some days slow. We can't really afford to burn ourselves out," she pitched in.

"Ah yes, you are right. In any case, it wasn't completely wasted. I had decided to 'watch Netflix and chill'," he recounted in that signature disconnected voice when reciting the new things of the twenty first century, "as it advertised. I was sucked into watched four hours of Star Trek."

"Oh, that's not too bad. There was one time I spent a whole day watching Leverage." The look he wore would have been laughable if she were not already so tired. "Did you watch the show or the new movies?" 

"There are movies?" he asked, his eyes widening at the realization. 

"The new ones, they're not good, but yeah there are movies. I think a few from the original series too, if I remember correctly." Abbie watched him as he registered this seemingly new information, his hand tracing his jawline. "We can watch them if you want."

Ichabod shook his head. "No, no. You are fatigued and I've watched enough for the day."

"I honestly don't mind if you want to watch them," she said, simply happy he was thinking of her. "I mean, they're entertaining at the least."

The piercing shriek of the kettle interrupted their conversation and Ichabod jumped up to finish making her tea. Abbie reached for the throw blanket on the couch, draping it around her shoulders shortly before he returned, passing off the hot cup to her. He took a seat next to her and held the remote control in his hands, fiddling with the buttons to pull up Netflix.

For the most part, Abbie zoned out through the prologue, having watched this movie plenty of times before. The first time was her choice, the couple extra reruns mostly from not being able to find the remote control.

"Isn't that the fellow from the second Princess Diaries movie?" Ichabod inquired as she carefully sipped at the tea. She looked up and saw Chris Pine on the screen and it dawned on her that it was actually the same guy. Huh.

"I still can't believe you watched those movies," she sighed, leaning back into the couch as comfy as can be.

"I thought it was going to be something quite... different."

"That doesn't explain why you watched the sequel."

"Anne Hathaway and Julie Andrews make an interesting duo on the screen," he said simply, his chin held high with dignity. Abbie had a feeling he watched them just to watch them.

Many more lens flares dashed across her TV set and she could feel herself drifting off. Her head felt heavy with sleep and her last memories of that night were her head on his shoulder and a smile on his lips.


End file.
